Example embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a semiconductor device, and in particular, to a semiconductor device configured to reduce an alignment error between its pad structure and a probe card, a method of testing the same, and an apparatus for testing the same.
As information and communication technologies develop, various types of semiconductor devices are being studied and developed. Since not only performance and but also reliability are important factors for the semiconductor device, a test process is performed to evaluate reliability of a semiconductor device, before being sold. In the test process, probes are used to provide electric signals or power for the test process to a semiconductor device or obtain a test data from the semiconductor device. Accordingly, to normally perform the test process, the probes should be in contact with pads of the semiconductor device. However, as sizes of the pads in semiconductor devices decrease, aligning the probes to the pads becomes harder and harder.